Outdoor enclosures that contain high-power electronic components require a method to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components. At the same time, it is often required that the electronic components be enclosed in a sealed enclosure to protect the electronic components from the outside environment. Typically, the high power components are attached to a heat sink or enclosed in a chassis attached to heat sinks. The heat from the electronic components travels through the heat sink and the outer surface area of the heat sink creates a natural convection. Many heat sinks include fins to dissipate the heat more efficiently.
The fins form air channels in the heat sinks and are often vertically positioned so the air in the air channels rises to the top of the air channel as it is heated by the fins in the heat sink. Vertical fins also form an easy cross section for a cost effective profile extrusion. In some cases, the high-power electronic components dissipate too much heat for vertically arranged fins to remove all the heat at all times.